Learning to be yourself and trust your heart
by poloplayer
Summary: Brittana: Santana is new to Ohio and makes friends with Brittany, starts with them together from the beginning and working trough it families are cool class mates not so much from both points of view
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV

The first day of school sucks always has always would. I looked out the window as my mom pulled up in front. I climbed out and grabbed my bag looking briefly over my shoulder at my mom's departing car.

Let me back up a little bit. I'm Santana and my mom and I just moved to Lima Heights, Ohio. This is the beginning of my sophomore year and here I am at a new school. I walked down the hall trying to blend a little bit. As I looked for my locker I found that this school wouldn't be any different than my last one. There were the kids that slid by along the lockers trying to avoid eye contact. There were the jocks making sure they stayed there and the cheerleaders following the boys in lettermen jackets. Then there were the kids who were really different and were tormented for it. The kid who was clearly gay being shoved against a locker, and the Goth Asian that seemed to have a stutter being laughed at, and last the kid in the wheel chair who was being tipped out of his chair. I found my locker finally and instantly wish I hadn't because there was a blond girl making out with some guy that she didn't even really seem that interested in. As I walked up they broke apart and she said, "Well I'll see you later."

The exchange seemed weird but I let it go. Turning to my locker I started to put in my combo. The blond girl was still standing next to me staring at the locker next to mine. I started putting my books in my locker as she mumbled to her self, "I can never remember how to open these things" she randomly jiggled the door trying to open it.

As she said this one of the foot ball players walked by, "Wow still stupid one year later"

There was a sad smile on her face as he walked away, and for some reason that smile made my heart melt and I turned to look at her.

"Here give me your class schedule"

She rummaged through the binder in her hand till she found the paper and handed it over to me. She had managed to get the right locker but it seemed she forgot that a combo was needed to open it. I looked at the paper and put in her combo unlatching it and pulling it open. As I handed the sheet back to her she smiled, "I'm Brittany"

"I know" I said back but when she looked freaked out I pointed to the top of the paper I had just handed back that had her name on it.

She smiled and her cheeks flushed.

"I'm Santana," I said as I started putting things up in my locker, which included a picture of my old cheer team. Brittany looked over my shoulder, "You cheer?"

"I did"

"You should come to tryouts"

"Maybe"

"You totally should it's so much fun, I mean the coach is crazy and sometimes really confusing, but it's lots of fun and then we could hang out and it would just be fun"

Something about how excited she was about it made me smile I liked her she seemed so innocent that I couldn't help but nod.

She smiled at my agreement reached down and grabbed my pinky with her own.

"What's your class I can show you how to get there."

"I've got Spanish"

A smile lit up her face, "I've got Spanish too"

It's always been comical to me that I have to take Spanish I mean I speak it with my grandparents I could probably teach the class but I need it to get the hell out of this place and off to school so I sat and listened through the class steeling glances at the tall blond next to me.

For some reason she just got to me not in a bad way but in a way that I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. I wanted her around me I like the way she seemed so care free and simple. I liked the idea that we would be spending time together and I found my self more and more excited about cheer try outs at the end of the day.

Brittany wasn't lying the coach is crazy but that's okay I could get use to it. She likes me too so I don't really have to worry about getting on her bad side. At the end of practice we were all handed 4 uniforms as coach explained that we would be wearing them to school every day. After practice coach called Quinn, the team captain, Brittany and my self over I wasn't really sure why she needed me I mean I was new, what could I do for her.

"Okay girls I need you to do me a favor"

We all looked at her like she was crazy but listened all the same.

"Will Shuster needs to die and along with his attempt to bring the glee club back."

"Okay" Quinn said, "What do you want us to do?"

"Your gonna join glee club and bring it down from the inside"

"Okay why do you need me then?"

"Cause Mr. Curly Hair won't believe that you two would just want to join, so your gonna have convinced them to join with you."

With that she dismissed us and left us standing there looking confused.

"Okay I'm not going to do it unless I can drag Finn with me." Quinn said pulling out her phone to ask him or well demand him to join.

While Quinn was talking to Finn, Brittany grabbed my pinky and walked us over to a bench.

"So you wanna come over and help me with Spanish?"

"Sure" I said as we stood to start the walk to her house.

As we walked into her house a little boy raced out of a room and flung himself at Brittany. Brittany reached down and lifted him putting him on her hip something she obviously did often. When I looked at them it was clear they were brother and sister and I thought about how big the age gap must be he couldn't be more then 5.

"Kyle, where'd you go?" said a woman who looked to be no more then 40 if that.

"Oh hello, I'm Claire, Brittany's mom" she stuck her hand out and I shook it.

Brittany set her brother down and grabbed my pinky and led me upstairs to her room. I wasn't shocked by what I saw it was bright and colorful and very girly.

She sat down on her bed and I sat down at her desk chair. We just looked at each other for a few moments.

"So how old is your mom," I said not really knowing why that came out first.

"She's 38"

"Wow had you young"

She nodded, "Ya they sorta started a real family after I was like 10, I've got 3 siblings my dad took my baby sister for a check up today, and Josh is next door having a play date."

I nodded and then just looked at her she was gorgeous. Her blond hair looked like melted butter and her face was beautiful I found my self just staring at her and then she looked at me and I found myself looking into those clear blue eyes. She smiled at me and said, "Come here".

I stood and walked over to her standing in front of her. She linked her fingers in mine; her other hand lingered on my waist.

I looked down at her, "This is crazy"

"I know"

I smiled and ran my hand through her hair. I slid my and down her arm feeling the muscle on her arm I pulled her up so she was standing in front of me. I looked at her as I moved in questioning with my eyes; I glanced down at her lips as she wetted them. I leaned in till mine were pushed against hers lightly for a moment till both of us moved in demanding more from the kiss. We jumped apart as a squealing Kyle came running into the room to hide behind Brittany's legs followed by a man I assumed to be Brittany's father.

He looked awkward having to walk into his daughter's room and just stood in the doorway.

"Hey dad, this is Santana, she's new here"

I gave a half smile not really sure as to what I should do and I walked forward with my hand extended. He looked at me a moment then shook it before lunging at Kyle grabbing him around the waist and departing as quick as he's come.

Brittany looked at me, "Sorry, words aren't his strong point"

I smiled in response sitting back down at her desk as to avoid further contact with the tall blond. She had made my body respond in a way that no other person had; it scared the hell out of me. I saw her look at me from across the room asking, with her eyes, why I wasn't back near her. To break the tension I said, "So we should get on that homework, wont finish it's self"

She smiled at me and pulled out her book.

Brittany's POV

I know it's weird but I was sad that she freaked out after my dad came in. I wanted her near me I like the feel of her skin on mine; the way her breath caught just before we kissed. I took out my Spanish book to keep from showing her my disappointment at the rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I hope you enjoy and obviously I don't own glee or any of the characters

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

My alarm buzzed annoyingly next to me and I slammed my hand down on top of it and considered snuggling back down in bed. Then I thought about what day it was. It was Tuesday, which meant the first day of glee. This also meant one extra hour that I got to spend with Santana that I didn't have to explain to people. Not that I cared what they thought of me spending time with Santana. I got up and looked around my room finding my Cheerios uniform and pulling it on then going to the mirror to put my make up on. As I sat and looked at myself I found myself making sure not to mess up so I looked my best.

I knew I shouldn't really care what Santana thought about be especially after she had made it clear she didn't care last night but I couldn't help it she was just so damn SEXY!

Santana's POV

I was staring at the ceiling for at least a half hour before my alarm when off. I had woken with a start at around six when a jolt went through my body. I had a dream about Brittany that laid out exactly what I'd like to do to that gorgeous dancer body of hers and what I'd like her to do to mine. I was under no illusions; I liked the girl but what did that say about me?

I climbed out of bed as my alarm went of and picked up a Cheerios uniform from the top of my dresser. At least I didn't have to fret about what to wear, just how to do my hair and make up.

I decided that pulled up was the way to go seemed most logical, then the make up, just had to make sure it was flawless. I knew I shouldn't be trying this hard I had made an ass of myself last night but I couldn't help but hope that she'd forgive me.

Brittany's POV

I don't know what stopped me but as I started to walk in the front doors I found myself pause for just a moment. In that moment I heard steps behind me; a pinky locked onto mine. I turned to look at the gorgeous tanned face as we walked into school together. I found myself optimistic as we sat through Spanish together I would look at her and she would look at me then we'd smile at each other. This was the only class I got to see her and though yesterday I had seen her between classes I didn't know if I would today. I found myself worrying that she would find faster ways to get to class and I wouldn't be able to look at her except in Spanish and at Cheerios and glee. I needn't have worried I saw her between every class and had managed to snag a seat next to her at the Cheerios table at lunch. Quinn was seated on her other side and began discussing the story Santana would use as to how she convinced herself and I to join glee. I wasn't much interested in the conversation in fact I could think of very little except the spot on my thigh where her thigh was touching mine.

Santana's POV

After every class today I felt jittery hoping I would see her like I had yesterday. I made sure to walk the exact same way I had yesterday improving my chances of seeing her. Seeing her in the hallway gave me a thrill that cause a smile to creep onto my face. The butterflies in my stomach hit an all time high at lunch where our thighs met under the table and as I tried to focus on Quinn who was yammering on about how she's convinced her boyfriend Finn to join glee and he had gotten a couple of his friends and how we were gonna tell Mr. Schuster that we thought it would be fun all I could really think about was making myself breath. Every time I saw her I fell a little harder for her. It seemed insane we'd know each other for no more then 36 hours and yet I already found myself looking forward to seeing her.

As the final bell rang and I made my way to the choir room I saw Brittany standing out side clearly nervous. I walked up behind her and pulled her into a hug. She gave a gasp before leaning into the hug.

I put my mouth by her ear and whispered, "You ready"

I felt her body tremble before nodding and stepping away from me into the classroom.

Brittany's POV

I walked into the room full of people I didn't even know went to this school I'd never seen them around. I looked over my shoulder to see that Santana had followed me. I really hope she didn't pick up on the shiver she sent through my body but if she did I hope she thought it was nerves for this and not nerves for her.

Shortly after Santana and I had sat Quinn, Finn and three other football guys walked in and sat like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Santana's POV

Schu was going on about respect and how that was this weeks lesson. I didn't know I was gonna have to learn things in this club it made it way less fun. I felt Brittany's eyes on me; I turned to look at her. She smiled shyly and looked away a hint of pink coming up to her cheeks. The kids in glee were the ones I'd seen being picked on in the hall ways though I hadn't seen the self righteous bitch in the hallways I'd have remember the weird clothing choice. Gay boy who's name was Kurt was there, and Asian Goth, Tina was there, and wheel boy, Artie was there too. As stated before self-righteous bitch, Rachel was in it along with a girl I was pretty sure I'd seen sneaking by the lockers and staying out of sight I think her name was Mercedes. The day ended with Schu reminding us that we all need to come up with a song to sing at some point. I nodded as I grabbed my stuff and waited for Brittany to join me by the door. I linked pinkies with her and said, "So Britz you wanna try homework at my house tonight?"

"Umm I guess that would be okay" she said hesitantly

I bummed shoulders with her "It'll be fun"

I walked her to my house in comfortable silence we both seemed caught up with our own thoughts mine kept bringing me back to the girl next to me I wondered where hers were taking her.

I opened the front door and walked straight up stairs to put my stuff down giving my mom a quick hey as I passed by the kitchen. The look on her face was a little baffled but she didn't say anything as I dragged Brit up the stairs.

Once in my room I stripped out of my uniform fully aware or the bright blue eyes trained on my every move. I round a pair of shorts and a worn out t-shirt and threw it on. As the shirt came down over my head I saw a fleeting look of sorrow in the clear blue eyes that made me smile. I saw her then move on to take in my room. My mom and I had put in a lot of effort to make it feel like home to me; it was done just to my liking. Dark purple walls that almost looked black with dim lighting it was very den like and I knew it, it made me feel safe. I sat at my desk grabbing my bonders out of my bag and swiveled around to look at Brit as she was doing the same making herself comfortable on my bed. We'd been doing homework for about an hour when a knock startled me. I looked up and my mom was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I said

She looked at me with her don't-be-an-ass look, "Is your friend saying for dinner?"

I shrugged "Britz you wanna stay for dinner?"

She looked from me to my mom and then back at me I smiled at her, "Umm, sure that would be great better then eating alone"

My mom looked puzzled but left us to finish while she put the finishing touches on dinner.

"Why would you be eating alone?"

"Oh my parents and siblings are up in Minnesota for the week visiting my mom's parents."

"And you're just home alone then?"

"Yup"

"Well you're welcome to spend the night if you want plus I'm sure my mom will insist"

"That would be great I hate sleeping in my house alone it creeps me out"

And just like that I found myself looking forward to not just a whole night with the tall beautiful blond but a whole week.

* * *

><p>Hey let me know what you think so far, I'm probably not gonna keep up with the one day at a time thing but I need to make a foundation first.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany's POV

Dinner at San's house was great her mom is an amazing cook. We didn't say much during dinner and San's mom tried to get her to tell her about her day but when that didn't work even she feel to silence. She gave San a weird look every time she randomly smiled and every time she randomly smiled my foot was running up and down her leg under the table. I like being able to make her smile it made me smile. As soon as we finished dinner we were racing up stairs. She stopped just inside her door and then made a point of sitting in her desk chair. I flopped down on her bed and looked at her as I propped myself up on an elbow.

"That was really good I wish my mom cooked like that"

She smiled at me, "Yeah, she better be a good cook that's why were out her so she could open her own restaurant"

I couldn't help the look of surprise that flashed across my face and she saw it.

"Didn't expect that did you?" she said, smirking at me.

"No not really plus I didn't hear about any new Mexican restaurants going in."

"Yeah, mom's specialty isn't Mexican it's Italian, BreadstiX is her restaurant"

"Wow that place is amazing I love the food there."

She just smiled at me and then fidgeted with the hem of her shorts.

She randomly stood walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a tank top and tossed them to me. I smiled then stood pulling my skirt off slowly and followed by my top being sure to bend over incredibly slowly to pick up the shorts and the tank.

Santana's POV

I watched her bend over; there really was no reason she needed to be in nothing but her bra and underwear; yet she was. I wanted to look away as a flush started to rise and I remembered my dream from the night before. Her toned abs looked amazing and her legs were long and looked silky smooth. She had pulled the shorts on but before she could put the tank on I was across the room crushing my lips to hers. She seemed shocked at first but then easily joined me in answering the desirer that had been there sense the kiss the night before. She pulled my shirt over my head as she did so I backed away she looked disappointed till she realized I was only closing the door. She sat on the edge of my bed leaning back on her elbows. I moved forward slowly enjoying the look of desperation that was forming on her face. I could see she wanted me; it thrilled me. I moved so my legs straddled hers and gently pushed her back so I was on top of her kissing her slow and deep. I felt her moan against my lips and I smiled.

I moved my kisses to her neck and then slowly to her ear where I stopped to whisper, "It's still crazy"

"No it's right" was her response in a voice full of want.

I slid my hand to her bra clasp and undid it as she freed me of my own bra. I ran my tongue down her neck to her breast where I enveloped a nipple in my mouth. I heard her breath catch and her hand move to grasp my own breast. She wrapped her legs around me and rolled us so she was on top. She leaned back and looked at me went in for one last deep kiss then moved to light kisses as she got off me. I turned to look at her the hurt was clear on my face.

She smiled at me "I want to save that"

"Why?"

The confusion on her face made her look even more adorable then she already was and I realized that if she wanted to wait I would wait no matter how much I wanted it.

"Because I've never done that and I want it to be just right and special"

The fact that she'd never had sex surprised me a little considering the number of guys she seems to have wrapped around her little finger. As that thought went through my head I thought about the fact that she also had me wrapped around that little finger and it didn't bother me.

Brittany's POV

I didn't like seeing the look of hurt on her face when I pulled away but she seemed fine with the fact that I wanted to wait. This is why I never brought guys back to my house they were pushier and wouldn't have been satisfied. As we curled up together under the covers I ran my hand up and down her arm. She snuggled closer to me making sure every inch of her was pressed against me. I draped my arm around her middle and listened to her breathing get deeper and more even. Finally when she was asleep I whispered to her, "I think I'm in love with you".

Santana's POV

Just before I feel asleep I heard those words said so soft and sweet it made my heart flutter. I tried to keep my breathing even but I couldn't do it. I rolled over so I was looking at her.

"I know I'm in love with you"

She giggled, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you"

I sighed contently I loved hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"I want to know everything about you"

She smiled shyly at me, "Why?"

"No that doesn't work, see when two people love each other they have to love the whole person and I want to get to know the whole person that I'm in love with"

Her brow furrowed in confusion and laugh at my own jumble of words, "I want to know everything about you so that I can love you more."

She lowered her eyelids and looked down to where our pinkies had found each other; then she started in on her life. I asked questions here and there and she asked her own questions and soon it was like we'd know each other for years not hours. Somewhere in the middle of telling a story she had fallen asleep. I pushed some lose hair behind her ear and just watched her sleep till I fell asleep beside her.

* * *

><p>Still to be continued<p>

I'm having a lot of fun writing it so I'm not really sure how long it'll be but I'm gonna try to update at least once a day or every other glad you guys enjoy it.

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany's POV

I woke with a start. I sat bolt upright in bed and looked around. Just then a door opened flooding the room with yellow light.

"Oh good you're up, I was just gonna come see if you wanted to shower before school"

I felt me self instantly relax at the voice and I felt myself smiling dumbly as she waited for a reply.

"Umm yeah shower would be good"

I got up and walked to the room Santana had just left walking by her in the process. She smelled amazing, like vanilla and strawberries. She smiled at me as I walked past and put her hand on my arm to stop me.

Rising up a little on her toes she kissed me. "Good morning"

"Good morning" I mumbled a little embarrassed I might have morning breath, it was clear Santana had just brushed her teeth. I continued into the bathroom. I let myself stand under the water for a few moments enjoying the heat and pounding sensation on my back. I finished and found myself unsure of which towel I should use.

"San" I called out.

"Yeah Brittz"

"What towel should I use?"

"Any one is fine"

I could hear laughter behind the door. It made me smile.

Santana's POV

I waited while she finished drying off and then got dressed. I enjoyed watching her deliberate if she was going to get dressed in front of me. Finally she must have decided she didn't know how much she trusted my self-control.

When she came back out of the bathroom I linked our pinkies and headed down stairs. My mom would already be gone cause she always did her baking really early and that was one of the best things about the restaurant, the homemade bread.

As usual there was breakfast waiting in the oven for me and today there were two plates. I pulled them out and set them on the table grabbing the syrup from the fridge. Today was French toast with bacon. There were also two bowls of fresh cut fruit that I pulled out from the fridge.

Brittany sat for a moment and stared at the food in front of her while I dug in.

"Brittz, you gotta eat or it's gonna get cold"

"Your mom makes you breakfast every morning?"

"Yeah, but I mean my mom likes to cook, sometimes though I tell her the night before that I'm just gonna have cereal and she skips it"

"Why would you want cereal when you could have this every morning"

I laughed, "Sometimes this gets to be a little much that's all, I like being a normal teen sometimes"

She seemed to accept that and started in on her food.

Brittany's POV

I decided that I would enjoy the week here with Santana I mean who wouldn't it was great living here. I watched her as she washed the dishes from breakfast and found myself thinking about a future time where it was just me and Santana in a house together having breakfast before work not school.

"Brittz you ready?"

I was pulled out of my daydream and grabbed my stuff as we headed out the door.

"Hey San I have to grab some stuff from my house after school today"

"Okay we'll stop there first and then go to my house"

We walked in silence for the rest of the way with our pinkies linked swaying back and forth as we walked. Every thing was perfect till we got near school. I felt her tense next to me; then get jittery. I didn't know what to do.

Santana's POV

I didn't talk about this with her. Were we just suppose to be dating or what, I wasn't comfortable with this. I could feel myself tense and I could see Britt get nervous next to me. I didn't know if she was feeling the same or just reacting to me. Finally I couldn't take it and I let go of her pinky. Her whole cheery demeanor seemed to come down by at least half it made me sad but I couldn't think about it. I was scared shitless about what the kids would do to us. I knew they tormented that other gay kid, what's name, Kurt. People were shoving him into lockers and no one did anything about it. She seemed to get mad at me and started to walk in front of me and I just let her go.

Brittany's POV

This morning was great then school happened. She didn't want to be with me at school and I'm not sure how I feel about that. I avoided eye contact with her every passing period and I sat as far away from her as possible at lunch. Then at cheerios I told her I would just meet her at her house later I just wanted some time alone. She looked hurt but I didn't care she hurt me first.

I walked to my house alone thinking about how much more fun I would have had if I'd been with San. I wanted to be around her all the time even at school when she didn't want to be around me.

Santana's POV

I walked home alone wondering if Britt was actually going to come over to my house today. I wanted her to but I had upset her and I knew it. I got started on my homework right away not wanting to think about the day's events. I'd been working for about an hour or so when the clearing of a throat caught me off guard and I looked up. She was standing awkwardly in my door way clearly unsure if she was allowed to come in or not.

"You can come in"

"Thanks" she said visibly relieved.

She sat at my desk and looked everywhere but at me.

Her phone went off and she took plenty of time replying.

When she finally looked up I asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh that guy Artie from glee, he found me at lunch today and asked if I wanted to hang out sometime"

"And you said" I tried to keep my voice even but I heard the edge come in to it.

"I said I would" she finished looking at the floor.

"Oh" was all I could manage.

Then her head snapped up, "Why are you upset about that"

"I'm not," I said going on the defensive.

"Well you sound upset"

"I don't know I just didn't think you were going to date"

"Why not it's not like we're dating" she threw in my face.

"You're right we're not"

She looked hurt by it for a moment but then seemed to move on and pulled out her books to get to homework. Dinner was uneventful and tonight Brittany's foot never found my leg under the table. We went to bed saying very little each of us curled up facing away from one another.

* * *

><p>Don't worry this wont last long. Thanks for the reviews guys I might get another chapter up tonight. I hope you like this one though.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry it's been a while. This chapter is kinda lame I'll be the first to admit that. It also has the starting of Faberry which I'm gonna keep in the story.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

It was really dark in the room when I woke up the next morning and I found myself curled around Santana. I shifted myself back to the other side of the bed hoping that she hadn't noticed I'd moved in the middle of the night. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready after I checked my phone.

I got out of the shower and got dressed heading down stairs. I heard movement in the kitchen and a light was on. I walked in to find her mother up and making breakfast just like she had yesterday.

"Well hello Brittany, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good thanks Ms. Lopez"

"You're up rather early"

"Yeah couldn't get back to sleep"

"Well I'm going to finish this up then I'm headed out you'll be okay till Sanny wakes up"

"Yup I'm good"

I watched her finish breakfast and then I sat down on the couch feeling sad. I didn't like not talking to Santana I missed it. Even though we'd only know each other for a little while I couldn't help but feel attached to her. My tummy grumbled and I pulled one of the plates out of the oven. Glancing at the clock as I sat down. Just then Santana walked looking slightly grumpy.

"Morning San" I said mostly to my breakfast.

"Morning B" she said as she joined me.

Breakfast was silent and so was the walk to school. I didn't even try to hold pinkies with her today I just walked next to her. I felt sad all day as a result and by the time glee came around I was full on frowning.

"Hey Britt" an over excited Artie greeted me.

"Oh hey Artie"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I guess just a bad day"

"Well I could make it better"

"How?"

"You could let me take you out"

"I don't know Artie"

"Why not, you're not dating any one are you?"

"I'm not sure yet give me till the end of the day"

He looked sad but the glare San had just given him made my heart race; she was that protective of me.

We were all standing around talking after Rachel had sung again today and we were all trying to avoid the heated argument going on between Quinn and Finn. I was watching them intently because Quinn kept looking over a Rachel and I didn't even notice San come up behind me.

"Hey" she whispered in my ear, "come to the bathroom with me for a minute." This was the first of many times we would sneak away from glee for a few moments but I didn't know that yet.

Santana's POV

I grabbed her hand and pulled her along the hall way and barged right into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut I pushed her against it and greedily kissed her forcing my tongue into her mouth. She moaned against my lips pulling me closer to her.

I broke apart long enough to look her in the eyes, "I'm in love with you, but I'm not really sure if I'm ready for the whole school to know that yet. Can you give me a month?"

Brittany's POV

A month of not holding hands at school for perhaps a lifetime of being with her.

I nodded my head in agreement as she pulled me in for one more kiss.

We made our way back to glee club holding hands while no one was around. When we came back in Quinn was singing.

_"The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear._

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer."_ Mr. S flinches at the lyrics.

_"So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere._

_They don't like my jeans; they don't get my hair._

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time._

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby"_

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect."_ She's staring at Rachel the whole time.

_"Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me, yeahhh._

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

_Ohh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothin' you're fuckin' perfect to me."_ As she finishes the last note every one looks at her. Finn looks like he might throw something and Rachel looks like a tomato her face is so red.

I look over at San who's practically shaking in her set from trying to hold in laughter. I nudge her knee instantly getting her attention. As soon as she looks at me she stops laughing and looks serious. She must be thinking about something.

Santana's POV

As I look at Brittany the lyrics to the song run through my head and I think about how much I think they work for us. I continue to stare at her as I think about how I want us to come out. I gave her a promise that we would come out but I needed sometime to wrap my head around the situation. I love her and I'm not ashamed of that I just don't know what people are going to say.

I watched as Artie came over to Brit again looking hopeful and watched as his face fell a little bit but seemed to take it okay. I watched the rest of the interactions and Rachel and Quinn caught my eye they were sitting rather close discussing something rather heatedly while Finn watched.

Fingers on the inside of my arm made me jump and I turned to find Brit sitting close to me.

Glee ended and we headed to my house in silence as I thought about what I was going to do in a month's time.

Our afternoon activities were normal but our evening ended with us wrapped in each other's arms enjoying long lazy kisses as we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hey so I hope you guys liked it as I said not the best chapter hope none of the other ones will be this bad I needed to start the Faberry though so thats what this chapter was a bout anyways let me know what you think.<p>

It's to be continued obviously I think I might run it past high school. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey incase you didn't notice the rating has changed. I've only written a couple of scenes like this before so bear with me.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I love Saturday mornings they are now my favorite. I woke up with a blond curled next to me snuggled into my side. I turned to grab my phone from Brit's bedside table. It was 11:30.

I snuggled back down next to her enjoying the sound of her even breathing. We were still doing great even with the stress of not being able to fully be with each other at school we were fine. I thought about how stressful it was keeping us secret and how so far it hadn't worked out quite the way I thought it would.

It first started with Quinn who walked in on us in the bathroom one time. Then Kurt with his stupid gaydar. And finally our parents though we told Brit's parents my mom found us mostly naked curled together in bed one morning and put two and two together.

It had been three weeks sense our agreement and so far the people who had found out were okay with it. Quinn talked to us about it in fact trying to figure out what she was going to do about her ridiculous crush on Man-hands. I almost peed my pants when she told us that one not that we hadn't figured it out.

I felt Brit start to wake next to me and pulled her closer. She turned to face me and for a moment I got lost in her eyes. In that moment I knew that I wasn't going to make it one more week having guys drool over her and Artie get this hopeful look every time he saw her. I want her to be mine.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I can't do this any more"

As a look of horror appeared on her face, god I'm a moron.

I lean in to her and gave her a long slow kiss.

"No not this I can do this forever, I can't not be with you at school any more I want you to be mine every where not just at home."

The look of pure joy made my heart leap and in that moment I realized how much she loves me and how much I love her.

She pulled me to her giving me a slow and demanding kiss. Tugging on my lower lip then licking it asking for permission and I granted it with a moan. Our tongues fought for dominance as our hands roamed each other. I could feel the heat flowing through my body settling in my lower abdomen. My breathing became more ragged as she moved from my mouth to my jaw then to my ear.

Her own breath was short and fast as she pulled on my ear lobe and licked the spot just behind it.

"I want you," she whispered in my ear before climbing off to close the door.

"Your parents"

"Kyle's soccer game," she said as she got back on the bed straddling me and pinning my arms above me head.

"You love me?"

I smiled, "Yes"

Brittany's POV

God that smile made me want to do so many things to her if only she knew.

I leaned down to kiss her as I did so she rolled us over so I was on my back. She kissed down my jaw then to my collarbone running her tongue along it. Her hands made her way down my sides until she found the bottom of my shirt. She pulled it over my head exposing my chest. I saw her bite her lip as she gazed down at me. Where she was straddling me I could feel the wetness start to form there. She leaned down to take one of my breasts in her mouth as I moaned from the feel of her hot tongue. She moved to my other breast as she moved her thigh between my legs. With the added friction I felt the heat running trough my body gather in-between my legs. I moaned louder as she trailed kisses down my stomach and I felt my abs tense as she reached the top of my shorts.

She stopped and looked at me questioning me silently I responded by reaching up to take her shirt off and bucking my hips against her thigh.

She gave me a wicked seductive smile as she reached to my sides to pull my shorts down biting hard on her own lip as she did so.

Santana's POV

I pulled her shorts off her exposing her glistening clit. I ran kisses up the inside of her thigh earning whimpers of want from Brit. I could feel myself getting wetter just looking at her naked in front of me. I quickly brushed my fingers across her clit and she gasped at the contact thrusting her hips slightly. I traced circles slowly moving closer to her center. Slowly making sure she was watching I pushed a finger into her. Pushing hard and curling my fingers. Her hips moved in sync to my thrusts.

"San I want more," she moaned.

I obliged as I put another finger in her increasing my rhythm. I brought my tongue down to her clit as she watched me. Sucking and licking her, I could feel her getting closer. One more thrust and she feel over the edge as I let her ride it out licking her dry. When she was done I brought my fingers to her mouth and came myself watching her taste herself.

I climbed back up next to her resting my head on her chest as she stroked my hair.

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you too"

She hummed in satisfaction as we relaxed for a while.

"So I was going to sing Fallin' For You, by Colbie Caillat and dedicate it to you on Tuesday"

"Mmm I love that song"

"Good" I said curling in to her more.

Brittany's POV

My head was still on ever drive from that sex. It was amazing, or I thought it was I didn't have anything to compare it too.

"San?"

"Yeah B"  
>"I'm glad you were my first"<p>

I felt her throw her leg over my legs and look at me. I looked down at her.

"I'm glad you were my first too"

I smiled at her as we went back to cuddling in silence.

"I want food"

She laughed next to me, "Yeah? What do you want"

"Umm, I don't know"

"How bout some pancakes?"

"Sounds good"

But neither of us moved.

"You know we have to get up to have them right?"  
>"Yeah I know but I like this more than pancakes"<p>

So we stayed like that for another hour or so contently enjoying each other's company.

Finally when San heard my stomach grumble she got up pulling her shirt back on and heading down stairs. I followed after redressing my self. I sat at the counter watching her make breakfast and the same daydream came to mind of us doing this on our own weekend before doing what ever we were going to do for the day. Then I found myself thinking about whether there would be kids sitting at the table waiting for breakfast too.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see San put my plate down or sit next to me till she called my name.

"Yeah?"

"What you thinking about babe?"  
>"Oh… nothing," but I could feel the flush coming to my cheeks.<p>

"Come on B tell me"

"I was just thinking about us"

"What about us?"

"Just what this would be like in a couple years and whether there would be kids waiting for breakfast too"

I waited nervously for her to respond, "Yeah I think there might be kids waiting," she said a smile spreading across her face.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek before digging in to breakfast.

Santana's POV

Wow a future, I've never thought about that with any one not even guys I'd date for a while but with Brit it just seems… Right.

* * *

><p>Kay there will be more Faberry to come most likely next chapter. Hope you like.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry it's been so long been out of town. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

God I love the way Brit looks in these cheer uniforms. Shit Quinn just smirked at me I've got to keep this up for one more day then I can stare all I want. Crap what can Quinn want.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hey San"

"What's up?"

"You mean besides the fact that you were staring at your girlfriends ass?"  
>I glared at her.<p>

"Okay I really don't want to piss you off I need your help"

"With what?" I asked not really interested.

"Okay I need an excuse to hang out with Rachel like out side of school just to see how we work."

"Why would I be able to help you with that"

"Cause I was thinking that the girls… plus Kurt… could go out to dinner and I wanted to know if one, you'd go and two, if your mom could give us a reservation?"

"Hmmm… Yeah I think I could get the reservation and as for going yeah I think I would do that but it has to be after tomorrow cause I'd like to cuddle with Brit and not get weird looks from Mercedes and Tina"

"Wait you're gonna come out?"

"I love her and I don't care what other people have to say about it or what they think"

"Wow"

And with that she walked away, and I walked over to my smoking hot girlfriend.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"The glee girls plus Kurt are going out together"

"Why?"  
>"Quinn wants a group date with Rachel"<p>

"Can we cuddle?"

"Yes we can cuddle"

"Kay I'll go"

I just had to laugh at her as much as I would like to think she would do anything for me I knew it was the other way around I loved her and anything she asked of me I would do. Shit I'm so whipped.

I looked over to the football field where Quinn was arguing with Finn again. I really wish they would just break up it would make life so much easier they don't work together.

Brittany's POV

I watched San watch Quinn and Finn; I wish they'd break up. Maybe if the group date goes well they will, and Quinn will get with Rachel.

Puck just walked up to San I hate the fact that he feels like he can do that but I only have to wait the rest of this practice then I get to kiss San good-bye after Spanish and I fully plan to kiss her at least twice at lunch tomorrow.

I can't hear what he's saying but the fact the San just looked like she might vomit it was probably something about hooking up. Oh shit Artie just rolled up. He looks mad.

"Is that why you wont go out with me you're hung up on Puck, you could've had the decency to tell me."

As he started to roll away he said, "He's sleeping with Santana just so you know"

He had a satisfied smirk at what he said seeing my face fall. I felt like I was going to cry. How could she cheat on me? We love each other right?

I ran to the bathroom as the tiers started to fall down my face.

Santana's POV

Brit just ran by me and she looked like she was crying. I ran after her knowing she was headed to the bathroom. When I walked in she had already locked her self in a stall.

"Brit babe… what's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong… just go away"

"B I don't know what you mean just tell me what I did"

"You said I was your first"

"You are my first"

"Oh but not your last"

"WHAT?"

Brittany's POV

Wow that sounded like a surprised Santana. But Artie said she was sleeping with Puck and yes he thought it would get to me cause of Puck not Santana but they would both have to be involved.

"You're sleeping with Puck"

"WHAT THE FUCK? NO I'M NOT"

"Oh" was all I could say as I came out of the stall to see a pissed off Santana.

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT"

"Artie… but it wasn't his fault he thought I was in to Puck and that I was leading him on by not telling him"

"Oh Artie isn't to blame here there is only one ass hole at this school with the balls to start a rumor of sleeping with me… Puck is gonna die"

With that she gave me a peck on the lips and stormed out of the bathroom.

I followed her out back to the field not really sure what to expect.

Santana's POV

God damn that ass hole; who gave him the right to think he could say that to most likely every guy in the fucking locker room. I'd like to cut his balls of right now. Oh good there he is with an audience this'll be fun.

"HEY ASS HOLE"

"Oh hey you change your mind on my offer"

"APPARENTLY I DON'T HAVE TO SEEING AS THAT'S ALREADY THE STORY GOING AROUDN DIPSHIT"

"Oh come on you know your gonna give into me I'm too big a stud for you to say no"

The smug look on his face made me want to punch him but this was the moment I was waiting for to stand up for Brit and me. He took my silence as me giving in cause he smirked at me. That smirk put me over the edge.

"NO YOU FUCKER SEE I CAN SAY NO AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN CAUSE I'M TAKEN"

"What by who… you're lying"

I walked over to Brit pulled her face to mine and kissed her with everything I had, rage, hope, fear, want, and love.

Brit pulled away from me with a goofy smile on her face that I'm sure I was mimicking.

I turned to look at Puck who looked like he might need some help picking his jaw up off the ground. Kurt was standing behind him beaming at us and Finn just looked lost as to what had just happened. Some times it's hard to believe that Kurt is related to the giant. Quinn looked like she might laugh she was so happy.

As much as I didn't want to ruin this moment I wanted to make sure every one knew that we weren't going to take shit about this.

"And you Puckerman, if you ever say anything about me that's not true again I will cut your balls off and I'll make sure it's slow and painful."

I think everyone on the field saw him gulp at my threat.

I turned to my girlfriend gave her a peck on the lips then linked our pinkies together and walked back over to our practice where coach was visibly glaring.

"Okay well that's it for today I'm not gonna get anyone to focus after that… go home you weren't doing anything right anyways" coach yelled at us as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you liked it wanted to make them come out and show that Santana isn't a total bitch all the time and that she really loves Brit.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany's POV

We walked to Santana's house in silence every couple of moments I looked over at her and smiled. I couldn't believe that she just did that for me it makes me so happy like bouncing off the walls happy I just want to shout. But I couldn't help but think about the fact that she wasn't smiling when I looked at her she was just sitting there with her brow furrowed and lips pouting a little bit. I mean it was hot but it was clear that it wasn't her usual self and it made me sad to think that she was regretting her decision to come out. I wanted her to look at me and tell me it was going to be just fine that it was what she wanted.

Santana's POV

I can't help but worry about what's going to happen after today I mean I made it clear we weren't going to take crap but what happens when no one else gives a shit and gives us crap any ways. I can see Brit smiling every time she looks at me and I mean I love her I do but I don't think any one else cares that I love her.

God I love her I love the way she smiles at me when were together and there's this cute little bounce in her step as we walk to my house. I see the bounce in her step start to lessen and I give her hand a squeeze and smile at her trying to silently tell her it's going to be fine.

We walk into my house and I can hear my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey babe can you give me a couple minutes to talk to my mom"

She nods and heads up stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and sit at the counter. My mom takes one look at me and puts her knife down to talk to me.

"Hey hon what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just we came out at school today and I'm nervous about what might happen tomorrow, today was so fast and out of the blue that no one said anything but what happens tomorrow?"

"Sweetheart, people will think what they want to think but what's important is what you think about your relationship with her because nothing else matters"

"I know that and I'm sure in a couple years when were done with school that will be obvious but right now if high school is hell I'm not sure I would be able to take it"

"Well I've seen the two of you together and if you're thinking about this as a future beyond high school I think you just answered your question, you guys love each other that much is clear and that I think will get you through anything"

"Thanks mom" I said as I stood to leave.

"But you need to talk to each other about this kind of stuff too trust her honey"

I nodded as I headed to my room.

Brittany's POV

I sat down on her bed nervous about what might be going on down stairs she finally smiled at me but I worry she wont talk to me. Maybe she thinks I'm stupid and can't handle it. I feel myself start to cry and I don't even care. I grab a pillow and curl around it burying my face in it enjoying her smell. I hear the door open behind me but I don't want to look.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asks as she rubs her hand up and down my back I detach myself from the pillow and curl into her waiting arms feeling secure knowing she's still willing to comfort me.

"Shhhh babe, shhhhhh" she says as she rocks me back and forth.

"I…. I lo…ve, I love you" I said around sobs.

Santana's POV

It breaks my heart to see her like this and she just said, "I love you" like she was pleading for me to believe it.

"Baby I know you do and I love you too" I said stroking her hair.

I could feel her relax and it made me sad to think she didn't think I loved her still. My mom was right I needed to talk to her.

"Hey you, I love you okay I just need some reassurance from my mom that we were going to be okay no matter what happened at school"

"What do you think is going to happen at school?" she said looking at me with her tier stained face and it made me want to start crying.

"I'm not sure that's mostly my problem I'm not sure how people will react and it scares me, I'm scared". It felt weird admitting it to someone but I knew Brit would understand she always did.

"But people are scared of you they wont say anything to you"

I smiled at her reassurance of my dominance over the school. I cuddled her harder loving the fact that she trusted me to protect her and assure. As I sat there with her in my arms I realized she had the same effects on me I felt safe with her.

I leaned down and took her mouth in mine enjoying the feeling of us just being together with no pretences nothing to hide from just us together. When she moaned into the kiss I broke apart.

"We've got homework to do"

"Yeah I know but I don't really want to do it". I felt her snuggle closer to me and I sighed wanting to just stay that way.

I uncurled my arms from around her and we both stood grabbing our homework before sitting down again side-by-side on my bed.

After an hour and a half of doing homework my mom called us down to get dinner.

As we took our seats at the table my mom looked at me and I told her with a nod that I had talked to Brittany. Dinner was quite and Britt and I didn't even play footsies under the table we simply enjoyed the fact that there was contact between us.

We finished dinner and then finished our homework getting ready for bed together before curling up under the covers and turning the TV on. It wasn't long till we both started to fade with all the emotional turmoil today it was understandable. I turned the TV off and curled next to her so that we were facing with our arms draped across each other's abdomen. I smiled and pushed a strand behind her ear, as she closed her eyes at my touch.

"I love you B always, don't forget that" I said before she fell asleep.

Brittany's POV

" I know you do", I said in just a whisper. I felt her snuggle into my side as her breathing slowed and evened telling me she was falling asleep. Listening to her fall asleep I felt my own eyes get heave and before I know it I was out cuddle with the love of my life in my arms.


End file.
